Thiefs
by a-summer-day
Summary: On a normal night, Austin better known as Red Moon, is at it again, meaning tonight he's robbing a Jewelry store. Though he finds an unexpected, person that night, that he may or may not have fallen in love with. Three years later, he's a good guy now. And he still can't stop thinking about that mystery girl! A mission may change that! Officially complete! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this, is a one shot maybe two shot if you guys like it. A bit confusing, I don't know...Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally**

_Italics-Ally_

Normal-Austin

I park my car and walk through the street in the night as weak gust of wind blew by, I didn't really care I was used to it. My hands were in my pocket holding the handle of my small but sharp knife. Yeah, a knife. I'm a murderer. And a thief. I do it for a living. Anyone walking through the night that catches my eye, is a goner. They get robbed first then, killed, by yours truly. I didn't want to be this, I wanted to be a rockstar but it just happened. The first person I killed was an accident. And once I had done it…there was no turning back. Everyone knows me, but still doesn't know me. They know that I'm the killer but they don't know my real name. Instead they call me the Red Moon, and I think it suites me. But my real name's Austin.

Today's agenda is a large jewelry store, Trish told me another person will also be robbing there. So all I have to do, is wait for them to get in the store and bam I kill'em, then rob the store. A shadow catches my eye, as it heads into the dark alley next to the store. Perfect. There he is. I swiftly cross the street, my shoes not making any noise as I follow the figure. I peek into the alley only to have the person out of sight. I walk in and look around. I catch a glimpse of someone's foot up on the roof, and I proceed up. How the hell did he get up there that quickly!

I let out an inaudible sigh as I head up the ladder. I reach the top and hang on to the ladder and watch the figure. Their wearing all black, and a mask and I can tell it's a girl? Wait what! This is gonna be easy. She's kneeling on the floor setting a timer or something and occasionally, looking around to see if anyone's coming. The thing is shaped like a sphere, and the she keeps fiddling with it. After a while, the girl gets up and sets it on the roof access door and the thing latches onto it. She then presses a button and runs to the other side while covering her head. I quickly duck down because the door blasts open! And surprisingly it doesn't make any noise. Wow this girl is pretty good. I light smile plays at my lips. It's been a while since something has spiced it up otherwise it's just like a routine. She quickly heads inside and grabs the door while lodging it in place. I quietly walk towards the door and try the handle, the door budges open. I smirk, this is gonna be so easy.

_I know someone's following me. I can feel it. I never get this feeling, ever. But this time, I feel someone's eyes on my every movement. I smirk, it's not like I can't take'em. I can take almost anyone. I'm a thief and con artist. This is probably, the 2nd biggest theft I've done. First was conning a millionaire, man whore. Just saying. My name's Ally by the way. I quietly walk down the stairs and I hear the door lightly open back upstairs. I smirk, this is gonna be so easy._

_I reach the bottom of the stairs and I take out some powder that Dez gave me and blow at it. The powder blows everywhere and now I can see the laser beam alarm thingys. I look around trying to spot the control panel to turn the security off. My eyes finally spot it, but sadly it's all the way on the other side of the room. I shrug, I can do this. I take a deep breath but before I start I get the familiar feeling that I'm being watched. I put it to the side, I'll deal with them later._

_I start off with a back flip, and land on my hands, I dodge the beam on my right but the left skims my leg. But thankfully the alarm doesn't go off. I do a cartwheel and land on my feet. Then I bring my leg all the way up and step over one. Then I sink to the floor doing a split. And slowly rising up. I proceed with another two backflips and a cartwheel with a spin. And finally landing on my feet like a boss. I smirk and turn to shut the alarms off. As soon as I do, I get to work. I don't take everything, no that'd be too cruel. I just need one, one particular one. I look all around and as soon as I spot it my eyes brighten and I quietly walk over. _

_In a fairly large glass case lies probably, the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen. It was a Diamond and Emerald Necklace that was worth about roughly four million dollars. It had spiral shapes that were studded with diamonds. In the center is presented a 191 carat of Colombian emerald. There's only three of them in the whole world that are being sold. I carve a circle in the glass and discard the piece of glass. I carefully take the piece of jewelry out and slip it into my bra. What? It's the safest place I can put it. _

_I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. I felt this eerie feeling and a chill went down my spine. Then I felt a presence behind me and I froze. The person, that I bet was also following me, puts one hand on my waist then one over my mouth as they pull me closer. I lightly smirk, this guy thinks that they he has full control over me but he is so wrong. You see, this is all just a helpless, I-can't-do-anything act, but seriously I can take this guy easily. The guy lightly pushes me, till I am facing the wall. My hands press against the wall while I feel his breath on my neck. I purposely shiver, and I can feel the guy's smirk deepen. "Hello." He says huskily. I gasp as I feel his hand go a bit low. "Now what is such a pretty thing like you doing here, at this hour?" He asks, though I have a feeling he already knows. "I…" I trail off, and by the way this is still an act. He chuckles and then my eyes widen when I feel a cold sharp pressure on my neck. A knife. And that's when I think that I should gain my control back._

I smirk as I feel her shiver against me, is it bad, that I just love having her squirm against me. And the show that she had put on with the laser beams…Man! It's a shame I'm gonna have to kill her after. Just then I feel her tug the knife a little loose, then she ducks down a little while kicking me in my "place". I wince at the contact and by the time I know it, she has me now pinned to the wall. Ouch…

_I smirk because, seriously, he was acting all macho and then in a blink of an eye the cat became the mouse. "The question is, what are you doing here, big boy?" I ask playfully and seductively. He shivers a little. "You cold?" I tease. "You could say…" He says. And he flips us over again but now I'm facing him and my backs to the wall. Thank god I'm still wearing my mask, it doesn't cover my eyes or lips but still hides my identity. But surprisingly he isn't wearing one.. He's handsome I'll give him that, blonde, brown eyes and dressed in ripped jeans, a white wife beater, and a leather jacket. "Who are you?" I ask. "Well I can't tell you my real name can I." He chuckles. "But most people call me the Red Moon." My eyes widen. "You're the Red Moon!" I say. "Surprised? What were you expecting?" He says. "Well, at least someone a bit scarier would be nice." I mumble. He comes closer, "You don't think I'm scary?" He asks as he leans even closer. _

I smirk, seduction always works. I lean even closer so that when I talk are lips lightly touch. "Come on, tell me…Do I intimidate you?" I say. Her eyes move to my lips, and I smirk lightly and subconsciously lick my lips. As I divert my eyes to her bright cherry red lips. "I…" She trails off. Though I can't see all of her face, i'm completely mesmerized by her beauty. Focus Austin! I need to get that necklace, wow is it a coincidence that she had to have the same necklace that I need. I get a great idea, and collide my lips onto hers. At first it's slow and she struggles a bit. But after a while she starts to kiss back. She opens her mouth a little and I push my tongue in. And I gotta admit she's a dam good kisser and this kiss is like complete heaven. I let go of her wrists, and she moves them up my chest to my neck. The kiss starts getting heated and now it's full on making-out, I move one of my hands to her bra, and carefully and swiftly take the necklace. And slip it in to my pocket.

_He thinks I don't know what he's doing. Wow, seducing me, then making out with me while stealing the necklace. Seriously, I could definitely feel his hands go through my bra. I roll my eyes in the kiss. But he is a pretty good kisser. I move one of my hands down, and place it on his abs. Wow, out of the places he chooses the easiest place, his pocket. I smirk, and slip my light, slim hand in his pocket and slowly take the necklace. I pull away from him breathless and slip the necklace into my small bag behind my back. He sighs, "It's too bad I'm gonna have to kill you." He says. And I smirk, "You're gonna have to catch me first." I wink. _

And in a flash, she throws something on the floor, like a flash bomb and then disappears. I chuckle, she forgot her necklace, I think as I reach in my pocket. But I freeze when I can't feel anything. Crap. I run out the store. I reach my car, a black, convertible Porsche. And pull out, but another car, a red Ferrari rams into me. It reverses and in the driving seat is of course…that girl. Oh, man I still don't know her name. She drives away while winking at me, and leaving me to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**So** **I decided to make this longer, and i wanted to change this up a little. So it's a spy-type story. The second chapter is here! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

It's been three years, nine months, twelve days, sixteen hours, twenty six minutes, since that night, but who's counting! Somehow, that girl has been stuck in my mind from that day. A lot has changed in these years. I put away my old self, the thief and killer. Now I work for a secret service agency, MC7. My code name is Agent 09. I wonder what she's doing these days, is she still in the dark business or… "Mister Moon." Booms a voice over the speaker, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Please head to Agent X's office." I sigh and star walking to her office. "Hey Moon," Cassidy says while coming up to me. Everyone knows she has feelings for me, but I definitely don't like her. She's the secretary or something and does all the paperwork here. I inwardly groan, "Can I help you?" I ask. She grins, "Yeah," She says seductively. I sigh. "Look Cassidy!" I snap. "Whatever this is!" I say gesturing to us. "Is nothing! There isn't an "us" or anything! Heck, I don't even like you!" I whisper harshly. "So could you just…Fuck off!" I say. Yeah a little harsh, but she deserves it. I speed walk to Agent X's room not caring to look back at Cassidy's probably crying face.

I knock on the door, and walk in. And there sitting behind her large desk is Agent X. She's the head of MC7, and though she is very hard headed and professional, she has a good and warm heart. Most people say that I'm her favorite but I doubt it. "Mister Moon, please take a seat." She says. I roll my eyes jokingly, "This isn't the 1900's." I tease as I take a seat. This manages a small smile out of her. "So what did you need?" I ask. She pulls out some files. "Well, we have another mission for you." She starts. "This," She says while sliding a file to me, "Is Raoul Hammerstein. We have been informed that he has stolen a very important file with classified information that we must get back. It contains all the identities of our agents and all of our missions. We also know that they are planning to assassinate the Italian President. You must get that disc back, and save the president. And if you can eliminate him." She finishes. I nod my head, "But, not that I'm complaining, why me? I mean I just came back from another mission and isn't it like the rules that you can't go mission to mission." I ask. She sighs, "That is true, but for this mission, we require someone of your expertise and skill." She says I nod my head understandingly. "Alright, anything else I need to know?" I ask. "I'll send the details to your office." She says. "Alright." I say as I get up and head out the room and head to mine. I speed walk when, I remember the events that happened not too long ago. As I reach my office I take a seat and pull out the files that X sent. Let's see… A plane ticket to Paris… Passport… Money… Gadgets… And more files…Alright!

_Scene Change_

I arrives in Paris, right on time and just as said a beautiful Mercedes is waiting for me. I drive to the hotel and check into my Suite. I have a feeling someone's watching me and I can already tell it's one of Raoul's men. I shut the blinds and lock the door and settle in. I am gonna stay for about a week or less depending on what happens. I pull out my laptop and look up, Raoul Hammerstein. By the end of the night I've discovered some pretty surprising information. This is what I've got:

_Used to work in MC7_

_Captured by terrorists and tortured_

_Gone crazy and is a psychotic lunatic_

_Many people work for him some unwillingly and some willingly_

_Has an assistant/apprentice that does his dirty work_

_Biggest Accomplishment: Killing over 700,000 people at a president's funeral._

_Wanted in 46 countries _

That's all I got. I pull out my notepad and make a checklist for me:

They are going to assassinate him, during a meeting with the American prime minister. Which will be on Tuesday, today's Sunday.

I need to find their headquarters.

Get in to their headquarters.

Find the disc.

Steal the disc.

Kill Raoul.

I yawn this week is gonna be full packed, I better get some rest.

_Scene Change_

So all of Monday, I got ready for the week. I trained, meaning exercise, push-ups, curl-ups, jogging, and of course my aiming (For my gun). I researched, found some more information about Raoul, and Paris's locations. I checked my gadgets, to see if they worked. I had an explosive pen, a mini camera, a tracking device, a small laser that can burn through anything, and of course my trusty gun that can only be fired by me.

_Scene Change_

Tuesday. I double check if I have everything again and head out to my car. I take a deep breath. Man! Why, am I making such a big deal out of this! I've done this before! But today I'm getting this feeling… Take a chill pill! I park my car and nod at one of our men that are also there for security and back up. I walk around looking for some suspicious faces and also make several trips to the security room. The President arrives and the Prime Minister greets him. They exchange "Hello's" and to me take unnecessarily too long. One of our men take them and gesture them inside while he gives me a knowing smile. I grin, that was Mike, and I can always count on him.

_Scene Change_

It's been a while and everything's fine. Everyone's thinking if this was just a set up. No, it can't be it's just only been half way through their meeting. I sigh as I look out through the window. The meeting is up in a big building. Mike comes up to me, "Hey." He says. "Hey." I reply not looking at him. "You think it was a set up?" He asks. I sigh and ponder this, no it' can't be this is the only way he can try to kill him. The president won't come out in public after. "I—"I start but then a figure catches my eye in the building across from us and then I think of something. Oh crap! "I-I gotta go!" I yell to Mike. As I rush out. Crap! Crap! Crap! We never thought of this! Wow we are such- such-Ahh! We didn't even think that they could shoot from another building. I sprint faster and rush into the building across from us. I run up the stairs and, yell "Police business people! Stay calm!" I come to the room and kick it open and just as expected I see someone with a sniper. They quickly turn around as I pull out my gun, but what I don't expect them to do is shoot at me. I wince as I feel immense pain on my shoulder but I quickly open fire at the person, and then at that moment I notice that this person is a female. A female that seems very familiar. The same eyes, the same figure. I freeze, and stop. And I guess I come back to earth when she lands a punch straight on my face. Ouch. I spring onto action and start fighting back. I block her two kicks and a punch. She dodges my punch but surprisingly not my kick, and it hits her straight on the side of her face. She bends over and my eyes widen thinking that I really hurt her. I lower my fighting stance and walk over to her. She quickly trips me while still staying on the floor and throws a smoke grenade, then disappears. I gasp trying to breathe while lying on the floor. The world starts getting blurry and slowly all there is, is black. I can't believe that was her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! So, I'm going to do this story based off of Sky fall! If you don't know what that is, it's a Hollywood movie that is amazing! I love that movie! I know that one of you guessed that this was based off of Sky Fall. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

All I see is darkness, I can't feel anything, I can't move. All I can do is, hear that stupid annoying beeping noise from the hospital machine. Just then I hear the door close and footsteps come closer. "Trust me, the only way to succeed is to kill Moon… Yes, I get it… I will." I recognize that the voice is Mike. "…How! You're asking me how! He's unconscious! All I have to do is get a gun and bam! He's gone…Okay…I'll talk to you later." He finishes the call. I hear a gun being triggered. And now I'm full on panicking what the hell do I do! Wake up stupid body!

I groan. And thank god my body starts moving. I slowly open my eyes and at first am blinded by the lights. After a while, I can properly see and as expected I see, Mike the traitor. "What's going on?" I ask. "Austin you're finally awake! Thank god! You had me worried there. You've been unconscious for two days!" He says. Cough…Fake…Cough "Yeah…" I say. "What happened?" I ask. "I don't know, you ran out and we found you all beaten up in the other building." I know that you retard! What happened after! Of course I didn't say that but I was thinking it. "Is the president safe?" I ask. "Yeah, but tell me this, who the heck beat you that bad!?" I remember but I'm definitely not gonna tell him. "I-I don't remember." I finish. He smiles, but to me it's just a weird toothy lunatic grin, "Alright, well the doctors said that you're fine and you can leave whenever." He says. "Thanks, I'm just gonna head back to the hotel then the building." I say, gauging his reaction. He just smiles and walks out. I roll my eyes. I get up to change but wince when I feel a pain shoot through my shoulder.

_Scene Change_

I freshened up at the hotel and told X about Mike, she called him back to America for interrogation, but she didn't tell him that. I went back to the building where I had that "meeting" with the mysterious girl. There were police lines and a big crowd of people. I nod my head to one of our men signaling to let me in. I walk up the stairs, remembering the events that happened. I mean she almost killed me for Christ's sake! And I don't show the slightest hate towards her! How does that make any sense! In fact I like her maybe even love! I mean who does that! Get feelings for a girl who almost kills him! Nice Austin! I make it to the room and open door. There's a few people, examining the gun and other things. I walk around for a while, when something catches my eye. It's a card, for a nightclub, called Vortex. It's like a membership card for gold members. It has the "739610 Hammerstein" engraved on it. I grin, I finally found a lead!

_Scene Change_

I arrive at the club and toss my keys to the valet. "Take care of her!" I say seriously. The guy nods and I head inside. I look around, there's one part of the club where sweaty people are dancing and going crazy, then one side where the bar is located, well bars. On the other side there were lounges where groups of people were sitting and chatting. I walked up to one of the bartenders. "What can I get you sir?" She asks. "I slide the card to her and her face changes to horror. She gives me a small smile but anyone can tell that she's scared. "Alright, I'll be right back sir." She says. I grin, "Alright." I watch her walk to a couple of buff men in suits, she says something to them and then gestures to me. They glance at me, and one man says something to her. She walks back to me as the men disappear. "Right this way sir." She says. She leads me to a room that's very dim-litted, there are only about two or three people and the buff men appear in front of us again. I already know that they're gonna try to kill me. The bartender leaves leaving me and the men then another man comes from behind me and pins my arms behind my back. "Who are you?" One of them asks. I don't reply. "Who are you?!" He asks this time harsher. I don't reply again and this time I get a punch in my face. "I'm gonna ask this one more time, and if you don't answer I'll—" He starts but is cut off by an angelic voice. "It's alright boys, he's with me." My head spins to the girl who stopped them. And it's like the whole world starts slowing down, standing there is the most beautiful women on the whole world, wearing a black one shoulder dress, with her curly brown hair swooped to one side. Red cherry lips that taunt me and those eyes. She's the girl…She's the girl! The one that almost killed me… The one who stole my heart…

They stop and look over to the girl as well. All there jaws drop, and they start stuttering. They look scared, even horrified, why is that? She rolls her eyes while gesturing for me to follow. I fix my suit while smirking at the men and then follow her. She leads me to a small bar and takes a seat while I take the seat next to her. "Drink?" I ask. "Martini." She says. I grin and order our drinks. We both face the dance floor. "I thought that you were dead." She muses. I smirk. "Surprise! Surprise!" I say with fake enthusiasm. She smirks and we fall into silence again. "You don't know what you're up against." She says finally breaking the silence. "Maybe, you're just underestimating me." I say. She smirks, "Maybe…or maybe you just might have a big ego." "What's your name?" I ask. "Ally." She answers. Ally… Austin and Ally, see even our names sound perfect together! "Do you work for him?" I ask. She scoffs, "of course I do, I'm his apprentice!" She answers. My eyes widen in horror. "What!" I whisper. How could she, be working with a terrorist. She was just a small thief! "You should leave him," She warns. "Like I said before you don't know what you're up against." I raise an eyebrow. "And why are you telling me this, do you care for me?" I ask jokingly. She sighs. "This isn't a small game! Not like one of your little mission you do!" She hisses. "He's dangerous a lunatic, he's insane, yo-you don't know what he can do!" She says shakily. I look into her eyes, they're hollow, filled with fear and pain. "You're scared." I say. She blinks back a tear and takes a deep breath, "I have to go, thank you for the drink Mr. Moon." She says while getting up. I grab her wrist, "You don't have to be afraid. I can save you." I say in her ear. "I can protect you." I whisper. "Just, tell me where he is." That's where she snaps, she rips her wrist from mine and proceeds out. I sigh and now fully notice the men in suits that were watching us and now are getting in fight position. I raise my drink to them and then gulp it down while slamming the glass.

I get up and proceed out the door but as expected am cornered by the men. I raise my hands as in peace and walk backwards but then deliver a punch to the guy behind me. The men in the front charge towards me but one by one I deliver kicks and punches. I big guy tackles me to the ground and I take out my special gun. The one that can only be fired by me. I shoot the guy on my right, but the guy who tackled me kicks the gun out of my hand. We both scramble for the gun and I notice that he's the only one left. I let him get it but when he tries to shoot it doesn't fire. Ha! Sucker! I knock the gun out of his hand, and kick his stomach. Hard. I deliver two punches in his face and then I pin him to the ground. "Where is he!?" I yell. Yeah a little broad but he knows what I'm talking about. "Where is he!?" I yell again a little harsher and tugging him by the hair. I take my gun and pull the trigger while putting it against his head. "You have five seconds to tell me. Or I'll…" I trail off knowing that he knows what I mean. "5…4…3…" I start but he cuts me off. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. His headquarters is in a large building just out of town, on restricted land! Just please don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything!" He sobs. I smirk, Bingo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! A bit confusing. Sorry. Anyway...Hope you guys like it! And please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

I'm at the hotel, getting ready for tonight. I pack my bag with a heck of equipment. Today's my last night, at the hotel and maybe my life. Take a deep breath Austin! Don't think those thoughts. My phone starts ringing. I pick it up. "This is it Agent 09." It's X. I sigh, "Yeah…" "You can do it." She says breaking the silence. "I hope." I mumble. "Good Luck." She says while hanging up. I take a deep breath. Then grab my bag and head out of my room. I check out of my room and head in my car. I start the engine and head out to my destination. The other night the man, had told me that Raoul will be hosting a party at his estate. Many people will be there. So all I have to do is sneak into the party, steal the disc, and kill Raoul if I get the chance. And maybe I'll get to see Ally. I check the time, 6:46, it says. It'll take me about half an hour to get there. I'm wearing my classic suite. No tie. **(Like What James Bond Wears.) **

_Scene Change_

I arrive at the party at precisely, 7:15. I'll have time to, steal, kill, and mingle. I pass my keys to the valet. I quietly drop my bag into the bushes away from anyone's sight then proceed in the large mansion, I make sure to not drag attention towards me. I walk through the large hall and, one of the waiters direct me to the ball room. As I enter, I am impressed. The whole room has a fancy rich vibe to it. There is a large chandelier, a bar, some couches to lounge on and some small tables. The theme was light brown, and peach. I took a seat at the bar, and ordered a drink. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of a brown eyed, brown haired girl…err woman. The bartender slides the drink to me, "Thanks." I say, tipping my drink to him. I turn my body so that my back is facing the counter. I survey the party. There aren't many guests but I guess more are to come. After a while, someone come's and sits to the stool next to me. "I told you to leave him alone." I recognize the voice, as Ally's. "I'm the stubborn type." I say shrugging. "Do you remember that night?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow, "The one where I kicked your butt and got away with the necklace?" She asks. I roll my eyes but concede. "Yeah that one." I say. A beat passes. "Yeah I do." She says. I smile but then it slowly fades. "What happened? I mean you were just a small thief then, and now you work for a—". I start but she interrupts. "I'm his apprentice." She says. My eyes widen, crap, I fell in love with a terrorist's apprentice. "Oh." She just nods. I sigh still not grasping the fact that she's the one who helps in all his dirty plans! "A lot can happen in three years, and I think that…I…fell in…love with you…" I finish. Her eyes widen and she tenses. "What!" She snaps. I gulp readying myself for the heavy heart break I will feel. "It's true." I say with more confidence. She starts stuttering. Then she takes a deep breath, "We can't…" She says. My heart breaks but me and my stubborn mouth keeps going. "Why not!" I yell. "Because! You-you're a good guy and I'm a… bad guy! You work for a secret agency…" She whispers that part. "And I work for a terrorist! The-there's no way, w-we can…" She trails off. "But you still haven't denied that you love me." I say. She sighs exasperated, "Out of all the things that I'm saying, you get that out of it!" She whisper yells. "Do you or do you not have feelings for me?" I ask. "I refuse to answer—" "Please!" She pauses for a moment. "Even if I have feelings for you, it wouldn't work out." She states in a cold tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She says while getting up, "I have some business to attend to." "And if you're smart enough, please listen to me and leave! Or I might just have to kill you." She says in a harsh tone while walking off….My heart is officially broken. I lay my head on the counter. Man this is how heartbreak feels. I glance up for a moment and notice that the bartender is looking at me, "Ladies." He says, in a "what-can-you-do" manner. "Tell me about it." I groan while resting my head back on the counter. Focus Austin! You're on a mission! I tell myself. I sigh and get up, while thanking the bartender.

_Scene Change_

I wander around for a while making small talk with everyone. When I see him. Raoul Hammerstein. He's talking to some men and I see Ally standing next to him. She's smiling and greeting them as well. One of them, the youngest I can tell fancies her. He says something to her that makes her laugh, then she leans up and places a soft kiss on his cheek. My heart literally stops, my blood starts boiling, and I think my face is turning red. I want to smash something, I want to kill that bastard! Her eyes connect with mine. She tenses, her eyes show confusion. Probably about my appearance, and why I look so…angry. Her eyes widen and she quickly steps back from the guy while breaking contact with me.

I sigh, I can't be hung up on her, I take a deep breath. "Mission Steal the Important Files and Maybe Kill Raoul If I Get the Chance" is a go! I walk outside remembering to not drag attention. There are still guest arriving I see, as I walk to the bushes that I had put my bag in. I find it and pull it out then I take out one of the security uniforms and slip it on. I sling the bag over my shoulder then walk back inside, heading to the control room that I had specifically memorized. I cover my face with my hat till I reach the room and enter. "Where have you been?" Someone asks. I shut the door noticing that there are only five people, this'll be easy. "I asked you—" He starts again but doesn't get to finish because I quickly pull out my gun and shoot. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! I smirk and blow at my gun. I hide the bodies in a closet then I quickly get to the main computer. I shut off the cameras and security alarms. I hear footsteps coming closer. And I quickly look around for a place to hide. Nothing…Looks like I'll have to kill them. I stand next to the door and pull out my gun. I get in stance but the footsteps stop in front of the door. They stand there for a minute but then walk away. I frown confused and open the door while peeking out. Huh…No one?

I carefully walk out while also locking the door. Quickly and quietly I, walk up the stairs leading to his office. I make it onto the office which is coincidentally a floor above the ball room. I quickly get to work searching for the file. Crap! I can't find it! I quickly take, the radio transmitter out, and activate it. It broadcasts my location back to our headquarters. I take out my ear piece and give a call to X. "What going on?" Her voice is frantic. "Nothing, it's fine." I whisper. "The file doesn't seem to be here." I say. There's silence. "What?" I ask. "Well, the file doesn't HAVE to be hidden in the office does it?" She states. I scoff. "Do you expect me to search the whole bloody mansion?" I whisper yell. "No…we just need…" She trails off. I groan we really had to think this through. Just then X gasps, "I've got it! Just find a mole! Th—" But she gets cut off by alarms going off. My eyes widen. "I gotta go!" I yell to X. Crap! The alarms keep going off, and soon enough I'm surrounded by about ten men.

I groan. Seriously! I pull out my gun and secretly take a grenade in the other. "Hello guys!" I say. Then I pull pin from the grenade and drop it on the floor. While the men are a bit side tracked I jump out the window while hearing the successful "Boom!" I land on the floor. **(He didn't jump out the window outside. There was another window that is inside as well. Just wanted to clear that up. Thought it was a bit confusing.) **I start running down the corridor, but am stopped by three guys. I pull out my gun and shoot one of them. While kicking the guy on the right. The one in the middle misses a shot at me and I deliver a punch to his jaw. I start running again but am stopped again by this time four guys. It's a floor up, from the ball room. Which is also right beneath us, only protected by a glass floor. I sigh and get in to fighting position. Thank god they don't have a gun! I smirk and the first guy charges at me I block a few punches and kick him straight in the stomach. Followed by two punches. Two guys charge at me at the same time and I dodge them easily while pulling one into an arm lock. I crack the guy's neck and he falls to the ground. The other guy punches me and I stumble back. I charge at him while pulling out my gun and shooting him. Now there's only one guy left. A muscly big guy. He takes a step toward me, "You have gun. I don't. Not fair." He says in a thick Russian accent. I smirk and drop the gun. "Alright, come at me!" I say, while gesturing for him. He grins, a sick smile. And charges at me. He tackles me because honestly he's just too big. I punch him trying to find his weak spot but to no avail. I pull him off me, and knee him in his manhood. He groans while clutching it, but he slowly gets up and I can tell he's real angry now. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter! I really like this one, but it may be confusing, I don't know. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Review! Review! AND TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

He charges at me again this time with a loud, very annoying battle cry. He collides with me and puts me over his shoulder. Then starts running towards the wall, with me in tow. He smashes me in the wall, making a dent. Ow… I slide down the wall while he stumbles back, he smirks and makes a gesture that says, "Come at me!" I slowly stand up while shaking my head and start charging towards him. He catches me and has me pinned. He smashes my head on the floor a couple of times, then drops me. I lay on the floor in pain. Then he takes a running start and jumps in the air aiming to do the big splash on me which, involves a wrestler jumping forward and landing stomach-first across another guy. My eyes widen and I quickly roll over. Which of course means that he lands on the glass. We hear a cracking sound and we glance at each other wide eyed. And just then about seven or eight more guys come filing in with guns I gulp and move my finger to my lips in order to shush them. Then I point down to the glass. We hear more glass cracking then its silence again. I quickly grab my gun and open fire. That of course causes everyone to fire and the glass breaks then all of us tumble down to the ball room.

After that it's just chaos. All the guests scream and run around while some smart ones head to the exit. And somehow someone started a fire. I keep shouting to the people, "Move! Head to the exit!" While shooting at the security. I use a table flipped over as cover, and shoot at the guys. And after a while all the guests have cleared out and the security's all dead. **(Was that confusing? Rushed? I don't know, but I didn't want to write about all the fighting stuff that much so.) **The fire is still going, but it's a small one so, plus it's not my mansion. I walk up the stairs quietly, wondering where Raoul and…that girl are. I frown**, **and head to the office and kick the door open. Nothing…I do this to every room on the first floor. Where the hell is everyone?

I walk up the stairs to the second floor, and I see two guards talking with big AK-47's at the end of the hall. I take a smoke grenade and roll it towards them. As the smoke comes out I walk towards them, I shoot the guy on the right, and the other one cowers down. "Please don't shoot me! Please! I'll do anything." He cries. "Where the heck is everyone?" I yell. "They-they were told to go home." He cries. "What?" I ask. "Yeah! H-he told the s-some t-to go and s-some to stay!" He says. "Where is he?" I ask. He's on the top floor. In his lab!" He yells/cries. I let go of his collar and run up to the top floor.

I run and run till I make it to his lab. I kick open the door, I didn't care what the hell was behind those doors! I'm sick and tired of all this chasing, and pain! This is by far the worst mission ever! The door opens and I walk in. It's dark but I can see the outline of stuff. It's a large room all black. There's a he screen and a big platform that's mostly all of the room. The light pull open and about ten guys march in in uniforms. I inwardly groan, not again.

The big screen, opens and Raoul Hammerstein appears. "Hammerstein." I growl. "Mister Moon! How nice of you to shower us with your presence." He yells with a creepy grin. "My pleasure." I say sarcastically. His smile stays in place. "Now, how can I help you?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "Well, you could give me my files back!" I snap. He raises an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that, those files are very important to me." He says in fake sadness. "I roll my eyes, those files won't give you anything!" I snap. He chuckles. "Oh but, they already did." He says. Then the screen goes blank and the guards come closer. I raise an eyebrow. I still have one bomb left. I raise my hands up and drop the bomb. Then I jump behind one of the tables while the bomb explodes. I take out my gun and start shooting. One bullet hits me straight in my left arm. I cry out in pain. I take a deep breath and swallow the pain. And one by one all of them are dead. I get up while clutching my arm. "Tsk, Tsk, Mister Moon, you've been a bad boy." He sing-songs. The screen goes blank again and then smoke starts coming out from the air vents. I frown…What the? My eyes widen when I figure out that this is chloroform gas! Crap! Chloroform gas makes you unconscious. My eyes start getting droopy and everything gets blurry. Stay awake Austin! My head starts to spin and by the time I know it everything goes black. This is cheating.

_Scene Change_

I groan as I wake up. I'm blinded by the lights. I start getting up but I notice that I'm tied to a chair. I wince as I feel the rope burn my skin. I stop struggling, and just sit in the chair. Then I remember my small laser. I skillfully slip it into my hand, secretly. Just then the door opens and I finally notice that I'm in a large room, a very large room. It doesn't have much. Just two tables with large computers with lots of wires. Just then the doors open to reveal Raoul Hammerstein. He walks towards me with that same creepy grin in place. "Mister Moon!" He cheers. I keep a straight face. "It was so nice of you to join us, on this beautiful night! Though what you did, with all my men was quite rude." He says in a tsk-tsk manner. It's quite for a while. "Do you like my mansion?" He inquires. "It's quite large and eccentric. Though it does get…lonely." He says sadly staring out to space. I roll my eyes. "Have you met my apprentice?" He asks suddenly changing his mood and coming back to his weird happy self. My eyes widen slightly remembering Ally. "She is quite a beauty…I recall that you guys have met, am I right?" He asks. I sigh, "Why do you need the files?" I ask harshly. He raises an eyebrow. "Changing the subject are we? Though I'll let it slide." He says. "I never wanted the files." He starts again. I raise an eyebrow. "I wanted you…" He says smiling. "What?" I ask my heart sinking, thinking he wanted me in that way. He chuckles, "You know, I used to be part of MC7 as well…I used to be her favorite. I was just like you. Young, brave, strong. So I used my qualities, to the best! I hacked into FDT system, and stole some files. It was for the better! They were planning something I knew it! But X, gave me up. She gave me to them, in change for some stupid civilians!" He yells. "They tortured me, and then the day of my freedom I came back to MC7, only to find that my spot had been taken by… you!. And now here I am." He finishes. "How is this my fault!? And why the hell do you need the files if you wanted me!" I yell. He chuckles. "This was all carefully planned out, it was sort of a two in one deal. I steal the files, I get you AND all the other secret agent's identities." He says. I smirk, "So what are you planning on doing?" I ask though I already know the answer. "Well, kill you of course!" He says grinning like a maniac. "Oh and I'll have a surprise for you as well." He finishes smirking. Just then I jump out of my chair, because while he was talking I was loosening my ropes. I take his gun and shoot the four bodyguards that were standing there. Then I point the gun at Raoul. I smirk, "Pretty cool?" I say smiling, while shrugging. He raises his arms in surrender while still smirking.

But right then I felt my gun being slipped out of my hand. I quickly turned around to find…Ally. She had a gun pointed to me while mine was in her hand. We stared at each other when Raoul broke the silence. "Aah the lovebirds meet again!" He says while clapping his hands. I snap out of it and look down trying to calm my heart beat. "Please take him outside to Helipad." While I go get ready. He walks out and she pushes me to the door with my hands pinned behind my back. "I told you to go…" She says while breaking the silence. I don't say anything. She sighs, "He's gonna kill you." I scoff, "I think I know that!" I snap. It's quite the whole way, after. She takes me out, to the roof. And tells me to sit on the chair. I do as told. She takes a bottle and a tissue and comes toward me. She kneels down and dabs at my cuts. My face is probably bloody but not too bad. Her face is so close. I wince as the alcohol stings me. She leans closer, subconsciously. I stare at her face whiles she avoids looking at my eyes. "There's no point." I say. She frowns. "What?" She asks now looking at me. "I said there's no point, I'm gonna die anyways, what's the point in cleaning me up." I say. Her eyes glance down then back up and I swear I see tears forming. I lean in closer and glance at her lips. She does as well, my heart starts beating fast and hard. Are lips are this close. But just then the door opens to reveal Raoul and she jumps back. Her eyes frantic. I want to kill that bastard so badly.

He grins, and walks toward me. He unties me and pulls me up. He gets in fighting position. "Fight me." He says. I gulp, this guy is two times bigger than me and I'm still weak from all that fighting, and chloroform gas before. But I get in fighting stance anyway. We start walking in a circle like a lion circling its prey. I charge at him and manage to hit him square in the face. That's for interrupting our kiss. He stumbles back while shaking his head. I run over and attempt to kick him but he dodges and grabs my foot making me stumble to the floor. He kicks, me in my stomach and I roll over to dodge another. I get up and punch him in the stomach. I deliver another two punches in his face. I go for another but he catches my fist. He punches me in my stomach real hard. And I hunch over. He knees my face, and grabs me by my hair. He kicks me twice in the stomach then, punches me again. I cough up blood and fall to the floor. Raoul chuckles and kicks me again. My eyes fall on Ally, she's looking away from us. She slowly turns her head to look at me. We stare at each other. I break contact as I cry out in pain when he rests his foot on my head. Raoul notices the moment that me and Ally just had. He chuckles, "Aww! Look at the lovebirds!" He coos. He walks over to Ally, who dries her tears and stands bravely. "Do you love him?" He asks. She doesn't answer. He turns to me. "Do you love her?" He asks. I gulp, "Yes." I say bravely. He grins maniacally. "Do you love him?" He asks, turning back to Ally. She takes a deep breath. "No." She says. Is it possible for your heart to break twice in a day? "Perfect! This is perfect!" He exclaims. He pulls me up, and I can't even stand straight. My head is pounding and my body is throbbing in pain everywhere. He takes out a gun and hands it to her. He pull me towards the door and stations me in front of it, in the middle. He pulls Ally over and stations her a few feet in front of me. "Shoot him." He says. Her eyes widen, "What!" She says. "You heard me, shoot him!" He says, smirking. "I-I-I…" She starts stuttering. I close my eyes, "Just kill me!" I groan. She stops stuttering to look at me wide eyed. Hammerstein's smirk deepens. "You heard him, kill him." He says voice a bit harsher. She gulps, and slowly brings the gun up, her hands shaking like crazy. She positions herself, and I close my eyes waiting for impact. It's quite for a while, then she breaks out again, "I can't!" She whispers. I open my eyes again. "Why can't you?!" He asks exasperated. "I-I just can't!" She yells. He chuckles, "Either way if you kill him or I do, he'll die but if I have to kill him, you die too." My eyes widen. "Kill me!" I whisper harshly to Ally. She shakes her head while silent tears roll down her face. "Do it!" I yell. Raoul smirks he walks up to her. He takes the gun in her hand positions her hand up so that the gun is back pointing to me. "Now pull the trigger." He whispers in her ear. He steps back to the side where he was. I watch her eyes, they move to the gun, to me, to Raoul. She takes a deep breath, and pulls the trigger but still not firing yet. I close my eyes. This is it, the end of my life…..I hear the gun firing and I fall to the floor on my knees my legs giving out. The tears are streaming down my face. I feel a pair of arms around me. And pull me up. Am I going to heaven? I feel a warm pair of lips on mine, it feels so good. I blearily open my eyes only to find that I'm in the exact same spot and Ally straddling me. "Ally?" I whisper. She's crying and smiling. She cups my cheeks and pulls me into a big hug. What? I look around to find Raoul laying on the floor blood seeping out of him. My eyes widen and my heart starts going fast realizing what Ally had done. "Ally?" I ask, and as if she already knew what I was asking, she nods. I grin even wider, and kiss her. Yup, I definitely love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was just scrolling through, my finished stories and cam upon this. I redid some stuff, tweeked it, etc. So here it is! If you already read the epilogue then...you don't need to read it. I have a new story coming, and be sure to read my other stories. My other story Revenge...I really dont know what to do about it, i think i'll just try to finish it. Anyway enjoy. I hope...And review.**

Epilogue

We pulled away from each other while grinning madly. Soon after two MC7 helicopters zoomed over us and landed on the helipad. They brought me to medical attention and I had learned that I had three broken bones and some bruises, nothing major. Raoul Hammerstein was not dead he had been shot in the shoulder and leg. And depending on the court's choice, he would be either executed or spend lifetime in jail. I'd rather it be execution, just saying. Anyway, X had decided to let Ally go because she had helped in capturing Raoul, and in finding the files, and also had saved me. And…maybe because we were completely and insanely in love. We returned home, and Ally had taken a spot in MC7 as well. X would most of the time send us on missions together. We had our share of fights, but in the end we still loved each other. We moved to Miami, Florida and got new cover jobs. I asked her to marry, at 24, and she said yes. We had our wedding secretly with only the closest friends and family invited. It was in a small island. We had three children, two girls and one boy. We decided to keep the tradition and named all our kids starting with the letter A. Aaron the oldest, Audrey the second oldest, and April the smallest. All the way we still worked with MC7. We didn't tell our kids, for a while. But someday we had to. So we did, right on our anniversary. They accepted us, and after that we were one happy complete family.


End file.
